


Zipped

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, Elevator Sex, F/M, Flirting, Meme, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fic meme fill: Give me a Clint/Tasha "Zip Me," Stark Towers New Year's Eve Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidheRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheRa/gifts).



> Don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

“Think you could get this for me?”

Natasha was turned away from Clint, her impossibly tight black dress hanging open at the middle of her back where her arms couldn’t reach the zipper. Doing up his cufflink, he crossed the bedroom over to her. He caught her gaze in the mirror above the dresser and he pulled on the metal tab a little slower than necessary. Inch by inch, the two pieces of black fabric drew together over her enticingly soft ivory skin. The dress was cut out in the back leaving the smooth planes of her shoulders and two small triangular pieces beneath the thick black pieces that separated them. It hugged every curve and dipped down between her breasts, baring just enough of them to make Clint seriously reconsider going to this party upstairs.

“Ready to go?” Natasha asked, facing him.

Clint placed both hands on the dresser behind her, effectively trapping her between him and the piece of furniture. She looked stunning and he wasn’t sure that he would be able to make it through the party without dragging her off to a dark corner. As if reading his thoughts (and he was almost certain that she could), Natasha’s deep ruby colored lips slowly turned up into a grin.

“Think you can keep your hands to yourself at the party?” she asked, leaning into him.

“No promises.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha's evening progresses.

Natasha pushed Clint up against the elevator wall, mouth sealing over his in a messy, hot kiss. He tasted like good Scotch and something dark and sweet, chocolate maybe. His hands hauled her up against him and made her acutely aware of her effect on him. She grinned against his mouth before making quick work of his pants and slamming her hand up against the emergency stop button. The elevator jerked to a stop and they went tumbling to the floor.

It was over a little faster than she would have liked, but she wasn’t finished with him for the evening. Natasha stood up and pulled her tight black dress back down over her ass, making sure everything was smoothed back into place. Still catching his breath, Clint redressed quickly and tugged his suit jacket back on over his slightly rumpled dress shirt. He grinned at her and pulled her back into a kiss, much less heated than the one that started this little interlude but still made her toes curl in her Louboutin spike heels. She straightened his tie, nuzzling at his throat with a satisfied hum. The elevator started up again and returned them to Stark’s floor.


End file.
